


My Hero

by my_therapeutic_romance



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_therapeutic_romance/pseuds/my_therapeutic_romance
Summary: Luther's a drunk idiot, Ben's a hero, and the reader can't help but love him!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 31





	My Hero

“Oh, I think I left my phone in my room!” Ben remarked, “Hang on, I’ll be right back.”  
He trotted away to go grab his phone, and you smiled to yourself as you watched him go. You turned to the sink to fill up your glass again, but were interrupted by a loud crash from the hallway. You jumped in surprise, turning just in time to see Luther, absolutely wasted, stumble through the door.  
“Luther?” you asked in shock.  
“(Y/n)...” he slurred out, only just noticing you were there.  
You giggled at his state of confusion, setting down your cup. Before you could approach him, though, he stepped up right in front of you.  
“Hey baby,” he said seductively, the alcohol on his breath nearly making you gag.  
“Hi?” you questioned, unsure of what was going on.  
Luther put his hands on the counter on either side of you, effectively trapping you in. You started to squirm. All of this felt kind of off.  
“I’ve missed you,” he said, leaning even closer to your face.  
You turned your head to avoid whatever was happening here.  
“Luther…” you warned, lifting your hands to his chest, trying to push him back.  
It was useless, though. You were nothing against his super strength. All you accomplished was irritating Luther. He grabbed your wrists, a little too tightly, and held them back.  
“Come on, (y/n), I’ve been looking at you for so long. I want you. Now.”  
Now you started squirming in earnest. This was severely uncomfortable, and it didn’t feel like a joke. You tried to wrench your wrists from his grip, pushing your shoulder against his chest to try to pull away. Luther didn’t even flinch. Instead, he stepped closer, trapping you between the counter and his hips.  
“Luther, let go of me!” you cried, finally raising your voice, “Get off!”  
Luther did no such thing. His grip on your wrists tightened, and you started to freak out. Until you heard a familiar voice from over Luther’s shoulder.  
“Let them go.”  
Luther whipped his head around to find his brother standing defiantly in the doorway.  
“Ben…” you whimpered at the sight of him.  
You were no match for Luther. But maybe Ben was? Luther glanced back and forth between the two of you before sneering.  
“Oh! Oh I understand…” he slurred out, turning back to you, “You won’t give me some because you’re saving it all for Ben, huh? Those tentacles do it for you?”  
You went red in the face at his insinuation, but glared at him. Luther looked back at Ben again.  
“Well well well!” he boomed, “Come get your whore, then, tentacle boy!”  
“Don’t talk to them like that,” Ben warned in a dangerously even tone.  
“Or what?” Luther scoffed, finally turning to face him, loosening his grip on you, “What’re you gonna do to me, freak?”  
“Luther, you know what I can do,” Ben explained, voice still eerily calm, “Now, let go of (y/n).”  
Luther suddenly released you, shoving you to the side so hard that you stumbled to the floor in the corner.   
“Alright then!” he jeered, “Fight me for your whore, Ben! Give me your best!”  
Ben locked eyes with you for a moment to make sure you were ok. You were, just very shaken up. Ben was about to let out the monster to take on his brother. This could end very badly. Ben stepped closer with his hands out placatingly.  
“I don’t want to do this, Luther, just settle down and we’ll move on, oka-”  
Without any warning, Luther stepped forward and, ignoring Ben’s pleas, swung his fist, hitting Ben straight in the face and sending him flying back to hit the wall. You shrieked as Ben’s body crumpled to the floor, blood surging from his nose. Luther looked proud of himself. That is, until, you popped up and brushed past him, kneeling at Ben’s side. After clarifying that he was conscious, you turned your attention to his brother.  
“Luther…” you began quietly, growing louder as you spoke, “What the FUCK??”  
Luther’s face fell as he looked at you in confusion, still drunk out of his mind.  
“This is your BROTHER!” you screamed, “What is WRONG with you?? You know what, I don’t even want to know! Get the FUCK OUT!”  
The drunk man regarded you worriedly. You had never looked so angry before.  
“GET OUT!” you shouted with more force, “GET THE FUCK OUT!”  
You turned your attention back to Ben as Luther began to make his very unstable way toward the door. You immediately pushed his hair back from his face and lifted his head into your lap. His eyes fluttered open and he gave you a small smile as you began dabbing at all the blood with your own sleeve.   
“Ben. Oh my god, Ben,” you spoke shakily.  
“Hey,” he said softly, lifting a hand to hold yours, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”  
You took a deep breath at his words and nodded.   
“I’m sorry you had to step in,” you sighed, feeling guilty for the whole situation.  
“It is not your fault, (y/n),” he told you sincerely, “Besides, you were the one who actually got him to leave!”  
You smiled dryly, “Yeah, I guess that was kinda harsh.”  
“No, that was kinda hot,” Ben corrected, eyes fluttering shut again.   
You were taken aback at his comment. He’d never described you like that before.  
“What?” you questioned curiously.  
You watched Ben tense up and open his eyes quickly.  
“...I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asked defeatedly.  
“Um, yeah…” you responded, giggling softly as you squeezed his hand, “Hit your head pretty hard there, didn’t you?”  
“No! I mean yeah, but...that’s not...I mean-” he stammered, trying to recover.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” you reassured him, “Let’s just get you cleaned up, alright?”  
“Wait,” Ben interjected.  
You looked down at him, heart beating far too quickly. He took a breath and tried again.  
“I like you, (y/n). Like, really like you. And I don’t just think you’re hot, I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. To be honest, I got so jealous when I saw Luther all over you because I want you to be mine. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to ruin that, but I thought you should know. And now I’m rambling. Sorry. I’ll shut up now. Your turn,” he finished, closing his mouth and handing the moment over to you.  
You froze, unsure how to respond. Ben had just poured his heart out to you. What could you say back to him that he hadn’t said? How could you tell him that this moment had only happened before in your dreams? One glance at his expression brought you back down to earth. Ben was holding his breath, just waiting for your reaction. He looked so tense and worried. You broke into a smile.  
“Ben...I like you, too. You’re the man of my dreams, and I would do anything for a chance to be yours,” you gushed.  
Ben let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at you through the blood still dripping from his nose. He was so cute, even covered in blood, you just couldn’t help yourself. You leaned down to kiss him.  
“Wait,” he interrupted for the second time, halting you inches from his face.  
“Hm?” you questioned.  
Ben caressed the side of your face with his hand and leaned his forehead against yours.  
“You don’t wanna do that,” he admonished, “I’m completely soaked in my own blood!”  
You rolled your eyes and shifted your trajectory, planting a kiss on his forehead instead.  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t do that after I get cleaned up though…” Ben suggested, winking at you.   
“Well, let’s get you cleaned up, then,” you giggled, leaning back to help him up.  
And you did. And the two of you kissed. A lot.


End file.
